


Good Boy

by rissanox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dog training, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissanox/pseuds/rissanox
Summary: Ben adopts a dog who needs some training. Thankfully, he gets help (and a little bit more) from Rey, a dog trainer.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, minor Poe Dameron/Paige Tico
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCoppelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/gifts).



> Written as part of the One Is Both and Both Are One In Love: The 2020 Reylo Fanfiction Anthology Gift Fic Exchange.

The usual Sunday Pet of the Week segments on Coruscant Daily are bright-eyed puppies and kittens the anchors fawn over and which Ben takes as a break to refill his coffee and pee. The week Kylo is promoted, Ben halts as he’s halfway off the couch. The pooch is some kind of pit bull mix and looks absolutely miserable to be on air. He looks like he’s barely holding it together and just wants to hide behind the anchor’s desk and god, Ben knows that feeling. Ben can barely hear the humane society representative going on about how Kylo’s new owner shouldn’t expect the perfect dog. How the good boy just needs some TLC but will be your best friend in no time. Ben’s calling the number on the screen before he’s really even aware of what he’s doing.

“Coruscant Humane Society, how may I help you?” A cheerful voice picks up on the third ring.

Ben swallows while his brain catches up. “How do I go about adopting a dog?”

\---

Kylo is indeed not the perfect dog. He pulls on the leash. When he drinks out of his bowl, half of it ends up on the floor. Kylo incessantly barks at anyone who comes to the door. He’s figured out how to open the pantry door to get to his kibble whenever he wants. But Kylo does wag his tail whenever Ben calls his name. And lays at Ben’s feet whenever he’s on the couch. Kylo also has the loudest snore Ben has ever heard, but it’s somehow endearing. 

While Ben can put a towel under the water bowl and place a child lock on the pantry, he accepts Kylo needs some training for the rest of it. Except he doesn’t know where to start. His parents had a dog when he was younger, but by the time Ben came around, Chewie was well trained and didn’t mind baby Ben learning to walk by death gripping his fur. Ben usually goes to his coworker Hux with problems to fix, but that’s only office stuff and besides Hux has a cat, not a dog. Scrolling through Forcebook, Ben has what he thinks is his first good idea since adopting Kylo--contacting a friend who got a puppy last year. Ben remembers reading the posts about Beebee chewing up shoes, chasing squirrels across the park and peeing everywhere he wasn’t supposed to. He also remembers how Poe bragged about how good Bee was doing in puppy training class and picks up his phone.

Poe picks up after the first ring. “Ben? Hey buddy, long time no talk! How’s it going?”

“Pretty good. How are you doing?” 

“Great, great! Paige just moved in, so that’s been exciting but good. What have you been up to these days?”

“Well, I just adopted a dog and was calling to ask which trainer did you hire for Beebee?” 

“Hey, congrats! We’ll have to have playdates for our pups. Let me find the place’s info…” Ben can hear Poe going through some papers on the other end of the phone. 

“Yeah, Kylo’s got a bit to go before he’s okay socializing with other dogs, but we’ll work on it.”

“Understood...Got it! We went to Rey’s puppy class at Happy Tails Training, which is actually pretty close to your place. I think she has a shy dog class that might be better for you, though. Well, for your dog.”

“Hah. Thanks, Poe.”

“No problem. I’m serious about the playdate, though. Let me know when you two are up for it. It’s been too long since we last got together.” 

“Will do. It was good to talk to you. And thanks again for the info. Talk soon.”

\---

Kylo and Ben’s first training session starts off rough. Ben has to practically wrestle the dog into his car and then Kylo howls the entire ride to Happy Tails. He can barely check in at the front desk because Kylo keeps trying to smell everything in the lobby. The woman behind the counter only has a smile for them, thankfully, “First time?”

“Yeah, apologies. I just adopted Kylo a week ago.” 

“No worries! We’ll make a good boy out of you, I promise.” Oh boy, that shouldn’t wind him up at all. She’s talking to his dog. This is literally her job. But something about the way she says _good boy_ really gets to him. “I’m Rey, by the way, and it looks like I’ll be training you and two others over in Room C. We’ll start in a few minutes once the others get here.”

“Thanks.” He replies with a nod and begins pulling Kylo towards the room she pointed out.

“Wait. Here have some treats. You should start letting Kylo know you have tasty things and he’ll be more likely to follow you.” She scoops up some biscuits from a jar on the desk and hands them to Ben. When her hand touches his, it feels like a jolt. From the expression on her face, Ben can tell she felt it, too. 

“I, uh, thanks.” He knows it’s going to be a long six week course with the cute dog trainer.

\---

After the first session, Kylo is rumped. Most of it was just getting used to the other dogs and the new environment, but already Kylo seems more comfortable and confident. Ben, on the other hand, feels more lost. Rey, the trainer, is great and he’s astonished at the progress Kylo’s already made, but every time Rey smiles or says praise, it hits Ben in his stupid brain something hard. 

Every week after that, Kylo makes more progress than Ben could have ever thought. He entirely stops pulling on the leash after the second week. Somehow, after the third week, Kylo doesn’t make as big of a mess with his water dish. After the fifth week, Kylo only barks once when the doorbell rings. But every week that goes by, Ben is more confused. He knows Rey is only being nice because that’s her job but he feels like she truly cares about Kylo and helping him be the best dog he can, which Ben can't help but find endearing. 

After the sixth and final lesson, where Kylo and the other two dogs get their diplomas and graduate from the class, Ben lingers around after the ceremony. 

“Hey, Rey, thank you for your patience and determination. I know it’s your job here, but Kylo has really come out of his shell and I don’t think it would have been possible without you. I don’t know his story before I had him, but I just want to make him happy now. So thank you for helping me with that.”

“It was my pleasure. Kylo is truly a great dog. We do have some more classes that you and Kylo could take, if you wanted. Or...I could give you my number and we could meet outside of class, for some more _private_ lessons.” Her smile is somehow both shy and sly. Ben doesn’t think he’ll ever be over her smiles or the warmth he feels from them.

“I’d really like the latter.” He says as he takes his phone out and hands it to her. Kylo is staring back and forth between the two of them, tilting his head. “I know Kylo would miss seeing you.”

“Oh would he now?” She replies, still smiling, handing his phone back. 

“Yeah, I would miss seeing you, too.” Sending off a quick text to her. 

**It’s Ben. Kylo’s dad. :^)**

“I’d like to see a whole lot more of you.” Rey’s eyes quickly flit down his body and like when she says good boy, his whole body alights. She rests her hand on his while smiling into his eyes. “I have to get ready for my next class, but we'll see each other soon?”

She reaches down and gives Kylo a scritch before walking them out to the lobby. “Bye, Rey. We’ll see you real soon.”

“Good bye, my good boys!” Rey waves them off, her smile echoing Ben's. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I haven't actually been to dog training classes but I did a lot of research, so I hope there's nothing too glaringly wrong. My apologies if so, but hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
